Egoist Oneshots
by lionfish13
Summary: A bunch of Egoist drabbles and short oneshots will be posted here - individual stories of about 1000 words or less each. Ratings/genres may vary - Starting at K, but will probably go up. I'm doing separate ones for Romantica & Terrorist, so check those out too!
1. Three Wishes

**Three Wishes**

Hiroki started suddenly when he heard the bathroom door bang open and his lover's feet start to patter towards him. Hurriedly he flipped the pages of the newspaper over so that Nowaki wouldn't see what he'd been reading.

Cute – but pointless, Nowaki thought to himself with a smile as he dropped into the chair next to Hiro-san. He knew Hiro-san was hiding something from the guilty blush on his face; plus, Hiro-san was the least sporty person Nowaki had ever known, and there was no way that he had actually been reading the ins and outs of the latest Tokyo-Osaka football match as he was now pretending to do; and anyway, even though Hiro-san always denounced such things in public as being a load of tripe, Nowaki knew his lover was secretly a keen follower – of horoscopes. Sure enough, Hiro-san's hasty shuffling of the pages hadn't been sufficient to hide the fortunes of people born under the sign of Scorpio.

Still, as always, he pretended that he didn't know of Hiro-san's secret interest. So he was surprised at Hiro-san's sudden question.

"Nowaki… do you believe in superstition?"

"Er…" he blinked. "No, not really. I guess I always found that science satisfied enough answers for me. Though I always enjoyed the folk tales and stories of magic they told all the kids at the orphanage!"

Hiroki frowned. "What kinds of stories?"

"Well, you know, the usual ones from all round the world… Hansel and Gretel, the Little Mermaid, the Labours of Hercules, Aladdin and the Genie in the lamp… all those kinds of stories."

A tiny smile pricked at the corners of Hiroki's mouth.

"Hmm. And what would you have done if you were Aladdin? What did he get, three wishes from the genie or something? What do you think you'd do with three wishes, Nowaki?"

The taller man thought for a second and then smiled. "I know exactly what I'd do if I could have three magic wishes!"

Hiroki looked at him in surprise. "That was fast! Come on then, let's hear them."

"Well…" Nowaki started, looking a little guiltily at Hiroki. "My first wish… would be for Miyagi-kyouju to get a great promotion!"

"A promotion?" Hiroki frowned in confusion.

"Yeah… In Sapporo or Kumamoto or somewhere…"

"Ah." Hiroki rolled his eyes, suddenly understanding. "As far away from Tokyo as possible… You know, there's nothing going on between him and me, he's got his own boyfriend, he doesn't want me."

"I know, Hiro-san," Nowaki replied softly. "But still… I don't like him. He tried to kiss you… Plus, he always gives you too much work to do, it worries me to see you so pressured."

Hiroki sighed. Deciding not to fall back into the same old lines of discussion they always had about his boss, he prodded Nowaki to explain his second wish.

"My second wish would be that gay marriage is legalised in Japan – but only in Okinawa! And if the couples return to mainland Japan from Okinawa, their marriage would be annulled."

"Huh?! That's bizarre! And why Okinawa?!" Hiroki exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Well… You see, as much as I'd love to be able to marry you, Hiro-san, I know that you'd hate the intense heat in Okinawa so much that you'd never be able to bring yourself to move there permanently. So we'd stay in Tokyo. But Usami-san… he'd be desperate enough to marry Takahashi-kun that they'd definitely move to Okinawa. And then he'd have to stay there… And you'd be safe from him forevermore."

Hiroki stared at Nowaki in disbelief. Of course he knew that Nowaki had always harboured feelings of insecurity and jealousy, but he had clearly never fully realised the extent of those feelings. Nowaki's wish was so elaborate, and just to get rid of two men he needlessly perceived as rivals?

Drastic times called for drastic measures. Hiroki reached out and tenderly took Nowaki's hand in his own.

"Nowaki…" he said sadly. "Really, you don't have to feel this way! You have no reason to feel so threatened!"

"Hiro-san, it's not just jealousy. Usami-san's always turning up out of nowhere, always borrowing your books, making you check his work, bothering you whenever he feels like it, when he's not caught up in his own relationship to the neglect of everything and everyone else. I just want to protect you, that's all."

Hiroki bit his lip. True, Akihiko was sometimes a bit of a bother, but really, he didn't mind checking his novels – in fact, he felt quite proud that Akihiko always came to him first before even getting his editors to read his work. Besides, Akihiko was an old friend. Even if Hiroki did get annoyed sometimes, he never minded helping his dear friend out. He wondered what Nowaki's last wish would be – did he want to ask?

In the end, Nowaki spoke before he even had a chance to ask.

"Then my third and final wish… Would simply be that Hiro-san would continue to enjoy my company enough to always choose to remain by my side."

Hiroki's eyes widened. The great big sap…always knew what to say to hit him right in the heart.

Squeezing Nowaki's hands in his own, Hiroki stared at the table in front of him as he forced out in a small voice,

"Well, you may as well forget about the first two, Nowaki – that really is just wishful thinking, and a waste of your wishes anyway when you really don't need to worry about either Miyagi or Akihiko… But, don't worry about the third wish either… because that one's already come true."

* * *

**A.N.** **Woohoo, first Ego drabble :) I've not written much of this pair, they're the hardest for me to write, so hope it was ok - please bear with me, hopefully I'll get more comfortable with them and write them better with practice. Constructive criticism is very welcome!**


	2. Tricked

**Tricked**

Hiroki was feeling like a right fool. And it was all that blasted Tsumori's fault! He couldn't believe he was actually _here_, in this city, halfway across the world, dressed like _this!_

Clearly it was a sign. After all this time, he really ought to know Nowaki better. Or, he ought to trust that Nowaki knew _him_ better. No way would Nowaki have asked him to do this, no way would he have asked Hiroki to demean himself in such a way, knowing how dear his pride was to him.

Yet, Nowaki was one of those extremely rare creatures for whom Hiroki would stamp on his pride, grinding it to dust under his feet, if doing so would make Nowaki happy. Which was why he had done it.

Finding a note scribbled on a scrap of paper in Nowaki's bag when helping him look for his mobile phone, Hiroki had accidentally stumbled across a reminder Nowaki had left himself to ask him for a favour. At least, he had thought it was from Nowaki at the time – it certainly resembled his handwriting. Thinking about it now, Tsumori had probably planned this for weeks, had practised copying Nowaki's handwriting over and over until he had mastered it. Though he certainly had taken a risk hoping that Hiroki would be the one to find the note instead of Nowaki...

Even though Nowaki never got round to asking him for the rather bizarre favour, Hiroki (after a lot of inner turmoil) had swallowed his pride and reluctantly dragged his bum into the hospital, surrounding himself with all those annoying brats for a full hour until…

Until _Tsumori_ (and Hiroki hissed at the thought of that diabolical man) had landed a bombshell on him. How _proud_ Hiroki must be of Nowaki, that the young paediatrician had landed such an illustrious contract for the winter's duration, and in one of the greatest children's hospitals in the world.

Naturally, the shock had nearly knocked Hiroki's little black boots right off his feet, and without thinking, without considering how bizarre the whole situation was, without calling Nowaki or even contemplating the possibility of deceit, he had for once let his feelings carry him away and had torn through Tokyo, burst into the airport and booked himself onto the first flight. Throwing handfuls of notes at the startled girl behind the desk, he promptly bought himself a ticket, his eyes darting round all the while, seeing tall, dark-haired men everywhere. But as _Tsumori _had informed him, his fear had come true and Nowaki was already gone…

He sat rigidly throughout the entire flight, his right leg jiggling anxiously, wringing his hands and totally oblivious to the befuddled, amused stares from the passengers and crew.

Oh, of course he caused quite a stir as he jumped out of a cab straight from the airport and burst into the hospital, tearing through the building in his search for his Nowaki.

No, Nowaki… Nowaki wouldn't have done this again, would he? He wouldn't leave Hiroki all alone without saying anything, not again…right?

Flying from room to room, floor to floor, Hiroki finally conceded, as his bulk erupted out onto the cold roof, that Nowaki wasn't here. Sense finally caught up to him, and pulling out his phone, he made a single, expensive, long-distance phone call.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki answered on the second ring, his voice sounding anxious. "Where on earth are you? I've been trying to get hold of you for hours! The kids were all going on about receiving a surprise magical visit, and then Senpai had this deranged, amused look in his eye and made some cryptic remark about you – what's going on?"

Hiroki stared down at himself. "Er, Nowaki… Where are you?"

"At home, of course, waiting for you!"

Ah. Hiroki took a step back, felt the wall behind him and slumped down onto the hard concrete of the hospital roof. Tsumori sure had some 'sense of humour'. At least, if you thought a furious Japanese man in a Santa suit slumped on the snowy roof of the Boston Children's Hospital in the middle of winter, having travelled halfway around the world to chase after a man who was currently sitting in their apartment in Tokyo slurping green tea, was funny.

A decidedly evil grimace crossed Santa's face as he considered how best to get his revenge on one scheming, smirking, _seriously doomed_ Senpai…

* * *

**A.N. Ok, so this one is a bit random & silly! I saw a prompt image which had a sad Santa slumped on top of a roof building (actually in New York rather than Boston), and I thought it would make an amusing scenario for poor old Hiroki. Sorry for any plot holes though, I think I wrote this one for my amusement rather than accurate or intelligent writing... Hope it amused you a little too!**


End file.
